


Tripping For You

by TerminalMiraculosis



Series: Weblena Week (Sept 2020) [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Weblena Week 2020, just some silly fluff to start out the week, kids being dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalMiraculosis/pseuds/TerminalMiraculosis
Summary: When Lena remarks that Webby's been awfully clumsy on adventures lately, the triplets politely inform her that there may be a reason for that. A very Lena-related reason for that.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Weblena Week (Sept 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Tripping For You

**Author's Note:**

> Done for day one of [Weblena Week 2020](https://weblenaweek.tumblr.com/), Guardian! You should go and check out the stuff everyone else is doing, it's all really good!

Lena was still picking bits of slime out of her hair as she stepped off the Sunchaser. She sighed; adventures with the Ducks were certainly never dull, at least.

“So, what did you think about the Lost Slime Caves of Swan Francisco?” Webby chirped, popping up next to Lena.

“…Slimey,” Lena answered, brushing a glob of neon green muck off of Webby’s bow.

“I  _ know, _ right?” Webby said enthusiastically. “This was so much fun! Thanks for coming.”

“Oh, any time, Pink,” Lena said distractedly, still scraping at her bangs. Seriously, this stuff was  _ so _ hard to get off. “Who else is gonna save you from falling down a cliff into a giant puddle of gross goop? Dewey? Please.”

Behind them, Dewey frowned. “Hey.”

“She’s right,” Louie said with a shrug.

Webby laughed. “Thanks again for the save there, by the way.”

“You know, for someone with super spy training, you’re awfully clumsy,” Lena commented as they stepped through the front doors and into the foyer.

“What? No I’m not,” Webby protested. “I pride myself on my coordination!”

Lena smirked. “Yeah? Well, what about that time last month in the haunted castle when we were running away from that suit of armor and you tripped so I had to pick you up and carry you out?”

“That—that was a total fluke,” Webby said, crossing her arms. 

“Or that time we were sneaking through the Doom Jungle when you accidentally snapped that twig and alerted the megatiger and I had to bail you out?”

Webby turned away, embarrassed. “Look, it’s—”

“Or that time we were climbing up the Unclimbable Spire of Certain Destruction and you fell and I had to catch you? Or when we were sailing through the Devilish Waters of Turmoil and Drowned Souls and you fell overboard and I had to jump in after you to get you back on the ship? Or that time when—”

“Okay, okay!” Webby said, waving her arms in a ‘stop’ gesture. “I guess I am a bit clumsy. Silly me!” She coughed. “So, um, I’m gonna go wash up. I’ll be right back!”

She ran off up the stairs. Lena just shook her head as she went; that girl.

“You know,” Huey said once she was gone, “the strange thing is that she  _ isn’t _ clumsy. At least, not normally.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Do I need to go through all those examples again? Look, Webby’s got some killer moves, don’t get me wrong, but she’s  _ super _ clumsy.”

“No, no, Huey’s right,” Dewey said, nodding thoughtfully. “Those times you mentioned are, like, the only times I’ve seen her trip or fall or anything. I mean, crazy adventure shenanigans aside, of course.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” Lena said, confused. “Are you saying that she’s only like that when I’m around or something?”

“Gee, I wonder why that could be,” Louie droned, flopping down on the couch.

Huey and Dewey exchanged a look, eyes wide.

“Ohhhhhhhh,” Dewey said. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Yep, that explains it,” Huey agreed.

Lena blinked. “Okay, what am I missing here? Why would me being around make her suddenly lose her footing?”

“Maybe because she’s watching something else besides the ground?” Louie suggested.

Lena furrowed her brow. “What?”

“It’s because she has a crush on you, Lena,” Huey explained.

“I—” Lena felt her cheeks heating up. “Wait, what? Wait, no, but—what?”

“That’s why she’s always distracted when you’re around, and keeps messing up on adventures,” Huey finished.

“She has a crush on me?” Lena repeated in disbelief.

Dewey frowned. “Honestly, I thought you knew.”

Louie rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Dew. Lena’s just as oblivious as Webby.”

“Wait, no, slow down,” Lena said, bringing a hand up to her forehead. “Did she, like, tell you?”

“I mean, no,” Dewey said. “It’s just kind of common knowledge?”

“Like your really obvious crush on her,” Huey supplied.

Lena’s eyes snapped open.  _ “WHAT?!” _

“You’re not exactly good at hiding it,” Louie said.

“I’m not—I don’t—I’m not hiding anything!” Lena stressed, her mind whirring like crazy. This was too much. “I don’t have a crush on Webby!”

“Yes, you do,” Dewey said.

“I do?!”

All three of them nodded at her.

“Oh my god,” Lena mumbled, settling down into a nearby arm chair. “I didn’t know. Wait, how do  _ you  _ know? About both of us? I know you said it’s obvious or whatever but—but how can you tell? Aren’t we just friends doing friend things?”

“Um…” Huey cleared his throat. “It’s, like… Well, for one, you’re kind of all over each other, you know?”

“Mmhmm,” Dewey said, nodding. “Like, I’m all for hugs and cuddling between friends, but, like, you two just…” He wove his fingers together tightly. “You know?”

“And the pet names,” Louie said. “Webby’s always calling you stuff like ‘elegant sorceress’ and ‘adorable badger’ or whatever. It’s really gross.”

“But she calls everyone those things,” Lena said, putting out a hand. “Right?”

“She just calls me Huey,” Huey said with a shrug.

“Oh my god,” Lena mumbled, eyes wide, staring unseeing at the carpet. “I never… I-I mean, I always thought—”

Louie rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, you don’t pay much attention to anyone else when she’s around, so you never noticed she only does that with you. Right?”

Lena buried her face in her hands. “I’m—I just need a minute.”

“And  _ then _ there’s the way you always drop everything to save her on adventures when she does her ‘paying more attention to Lena than the edge of the cliff’ thing,” Dewey said.

“W-well, I’m not gonna just let her fall or whatever!” Lena protested. “That one’s not fair!”

Louie gave her a flat look. “You literally watched me almost get eaten by a slime monster like two hours ago and all you did was say ‘lmao’ out loud.”

“Hey, just because I didn’t save you doesn’t mean I only care about saving Webby,” Lena pointed out. “Maybe I just hate you specifically.”

“But you  _ do _ only save Webby,” Huey argued. “Name one time you saved someone who isn’t Webby on one of our adventures.”

Lena was quiet for a few moments. “Okay, look, that doesn’t mean—”

“Hey guys, I’m back!” Webby chirped, now slime-free as she walked into the room. “Whatchya talking about?”

“You and Lena,” Dewey said absently, before slapping a hand over his beak. “I-I mean… um.”

Webby cocked her head to the side. “What about us?”

“Just about how you always seem to be a bit clumsier when she’s around,” Louie said smoothly. “Odd, don’t you think?”

“Haha! Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Webby said, rolling her eyes nervously. “That’s ridiculous.”

Lena’s face fell. “Oh my god, they’re right.”

“Right? Right about what?” Webby’s eyes went wide, and she turned a dangerous glare on her brothers. “What did you tell her?!”

“We—um, well.” Huey gulped.

“I plead the fifth,” Louie said, backing up.

“Oh, you’ll be pleading a  _ lot _ more than that in a few seconds if you don’t start talking,” Webby said, pointing a finger. 

“No, Webby, it’s—” Lena reached forward, putting her hand out. “Don’t hurt them, it’s cool. I’m actually… glad I know. It’s okay. I’m, uh, really flattered, honestly.”

Webby paused, and seemed to calm down a bit. “Oh.” She swallowed. “I’m really sorry, I know—I know it’s dangerous to put myself in danger like that, but, well, the first time was an actual accident, but then when you caught me it was, um, really nice, and I just wanted to feel that again, so I kept staging all those accidents, and I guess it got kind of out of hand…”

Lena blinked. “…What?”

Webby raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, what?”

“Wait,” Huey said, brow furrowed. “Webby, you were  _ faking _ being clumsy?”

“So that—” Dewey couldn’t help but snicker. “So that Lena would save you?”

“Wait, but—” Webby’s head whipped between them and Lena. “Didn’t you know? I thought that’s what you’d told her! What did you tell her, then?”

“We thought you were just getting distracted around her because you have a crush on her,” Huey explained.

“You told her I have a  _ CRUSH _ oh her?!” Webby practically screamed, face going bright red.

“Don’t you, though?!” Louie accused, throwing out a hand.

“I—you—I’m—” Webby grabbed one of the couch cushions and buried her face into it, letting out a high-pitched wail. “Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Dewey placated. “She has a crush on you too.”

Webby gasped, ripping the pillow away from her face and staring straight at Lena. “You do?”

Lena shrugged nervously, looking away and picking at the threads of her sweater. “Um, I guess? Apparently. I don’t really know what a crush feels like. But, um, I do really like you, and that’s what the dorks are saying too, so…” She trailed off.

“Yeah, and we’re experts in this stuff,” Dewey said proudly.

Louie elbowed him in the side, shushing him. “This is the part where we leave the room, idiot.”

Huey cleared his throat, getting up. “Well, I’ve got some, erm, urgent woodchucking to do, so—”

“Oh my god,” Louie groaned, grabbing his brothers by their wrists and dragging them out of the room.

Lena and Webby watched them go.

“I don’t understand how you live with them,” Lena said. “I think I’d go insane.”

Webby shrugged. “Oh, you know. You get used to it.” She coughed. “S-so, um…”

“Were you really faking all those mistakes on adventures?” Lena asked. She knew it wasn’t the most pressing topic at the moment, but they—they could work their way up.

“Yeah,” Webby sighed. “Honestly, normally I’m the one doing all the saving. It was really nice to get saved for a change. Especially, um—especially by you.”

Lena looked away, rubbing at her arm. “Well, it’s really nice to save you.” She paused, frowning. “Partially because it prevents you from, you know, dying.”

“Uh, right. Sorry.” Webby shifted awkwardly. “So… um, about the whole ‘crush’ thing. Haha. Um.”

Lena laughed softly. “It’s okay, Pink. I don’t know much about… romance, or anything, really. I’m not even sure on my own feelings, but—”

“You’re not?” Webby asked worriedly.

“Sorting out my feelings isn’t exactly my strong suit,” Lena said. “But… I know I like you. A lot.”

“I like you a lot too,” Webby said automatically, then blushed. “I mean, um. Obviously, I guess.”

“Well.” Lena smiled, taking her hand. “I’m down for us to like each other a lot together, formally.”

Webby’s face lit up. “You mean… like girlfriends?”

Lena shrugged. “Sure.”

“Eeeee!” Webby danced in place and flapped her arms a bit, rattling Lena’s shoulder as she dragged their connected hands around, and then launched forward into a hug. “I’m so happy!”

“You just have to promise to stop throwing yourself into danger for no reason,” Lena said, returning the hug.

Webby giggled. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want, you can find me over at tumblr at [webby-vanderslap](https://webby-vanderslap.tumblr.com/).


End file.
